


My Shining Light (Yoonjin)

by Silver_Suga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: Yoongi has always taken care of the entire group. But it eventually becomes too much, and Seokjin is finally there for the one who has always been there for them.





	My Shining Light (Yoonjin)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little sad since it's kind of a vent piece. I was feeling a bit down today. But it does have a happy ending. I hope you guys enjoy.

Yoongi was never one to be bright and cheery, nor was he dark and brooding. But he was always somewhere in between. Yoongi was the grey area.

All of the others knew they could go to him for anything. Advice, comfort, or even just to have someone to listen to them. Yoongi willingly did this for all of the others. He gave the younger ones honest advice for situation they found themselves in. He let the others just rant about things that have been bothering them. And he gives comfort, emotional and physical, to all of them. Not to mention he works so hard and pours his soul into everything he does, just to make sure they're successful and happy.

And he never asks for anything in return. Well, except for quiet time when he's napping, or leaving him be when he's in his studio working.

But today, something is off.

Yoongi's acting distant, and quiet. He doesn't speak much to the others, he doesn't crack the occasional lame joke, and he seems unfocused. The others have noticed his odd behavior, but because he's the one that comforts them, none of them know what to do. So, they think he just needs some time to himself.

Yoongi doesn't eat much of his lunch before excusing himself from the table to go to his studio. Out of all of them, only Taehyung and Seokjin know the code to it. Only, when Taehyung tries to go see if he can learn what's going on with Yoongi, Seokjin stops him.

"Just let him be Taehyung-ah, it's the least we can do, since he does so much for us," Seokjin says softly. "I'll talk to him later tonight. We do share a room."

And Seokjin was going to keep his promise. But it was getting late and Yoongi still hasn't come to bed. Jin sighs and turns off the light in the room, deciding to relax for a bit. He curls up in his bed and plays on his phone for a while. But, he drifts off.

Seokjin only awakes when he hears the soft click of the door being closed and locked, as Yoongi usually does. Still half asleep, Seokjin doesn't really register the sounds Yoongi is making. But after a moment, the haze of sleep clears, and Seokjin hears Yoongi is... Crying.

Seokjin slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. The only light in the room coming from the window where the full moon shines relentlessly. The clock on their shared bedside table reads 4:45am.

"Y-Yoongi, are you crying?" Seokjin asks softly, moving a little. He wanted to go comfort the younger boy, but wasn't sure if he would like that.

"O-Oh, Seokj-jin... I didn't m-mean to w-wake you," Yoongi manages to choke out, furiously wiping at his eyes despite his shuddering breaths and soft hiccups. Yoongi sniffles and buries his head into his knees where he's curled up in the floor in front of the door.

The soft light barely reached Yoongi, half of him being encased in shadows. He looked so small and weak now. Nothing like the strong and independent Yoongi Seokjin knew.

"Yoongi, are-" Seokjin stopped himself, his question was pointless. It was obvious Yoongi wasn't okay, and if he asked, Yoongi would most likely completely close off. Instead, he opted for a stern, "Yoongi-ah, come here."

Yoongi is quiet for a long moment, almost as though he didn't hear Seokjin. But when Seokjin opened his mouth to tell Yoongi again, he watched the small boy push himself up and slowly walk over to Seokjin's bed. Yoongi climbs in under the covers and lays next to Seokjin, facing away from him as he sniffles. Seokjin frowns a little and lays back down.

"Yoongi turn around and face hyung," Seokjin says gently, more of a suggestion than a command. It hurt to see Yoongi like this, and it definitely was a big shock to see their strong support crumble in front of him.

 _Is this really what Yoongi does when he stays late in his studio?_ Seokjin asks himself as he waits for Yoongi to do as he had asked. It takes a long moment, but Yoongi rolls over, immediately hiding his face under the covers.

"Yoongi-ah, what's wrong?" Seokjin asks softly, his voice gentle and almost motherly. He slowly wraps his arms around Yoongi and pulls him to his chest. Seokjin gently pets Yoongi's head, letting him keep hiding under the covers. It must be embarrassing for him.

Despite Seokjin's gentle tone and gentle touches, Yoongi starts to cry into Seokjin's chest. He was still quiet, but it was louder than before. Even with Seokjin as a buffer. And the oldest just let him cry, he needed to get it out anyway. He would wait as long as Yoongi needed.

It took a while, but Yoongi's crying died down. He was gripping onto Seokjin's shirt tightly, sniffling and whimpering softly. "I r-ruined your sh-shirt... S-Sorry hyung..." He murmurs quietly as he slowly pulls away from the other boy.

"No, no Yoongi there's no need to be sorry. Shirts can be replaced," Seokjin tried to assure Yoongi as he gently rubbed the smaller boys back. "I'm here for you Yoongi."

"B-But that's m-my j-job-" Yoongi tries to say, but is cut off by Seokjin.

"Yoongi-ah, it's not your job to make sure everyone around you is always happy. There's seven of us, I'm sure we could still do well, even if you needed a break from caring for everyone else," Seokjin reasons, still gently comforting Yoongi. "How about this, since tomorrow we don't have a schedule. How about we make it a you day. We all pamper and take care of you. Sound good?"

Yoongi was stunned into silence. He had gotten so used to taking care of the others, that he forgot that they could also take care of him if he needed it. He stayed quiet for a long moment before shifting himself to have his entire body cuddled against Seokjin. "I would like that a lot hyung," Yoongi says softly, a few sniffles following.

"That's my good boy. Now, tell hyung what's got you so upset, hmm?" Seokjin asks gently and smiles at Yoongi a little, trying to encourage him to speak.

Yoongi was once again quiet, both of them were, only their soft breathing is heard in the dim room. After one particularly deep breath, Yoongi finally speaks again, "I... I honestly don't know hyung. I just- I sometimes go to my studio just to cry..."

"That's okay love. We don't always need a reason. Just, next time, please come to me. Okay? I'm your hyung, I'm supposed to take care of you as well," Seokjin says gently and gently cards his fingers through Yoongi's hair.

"L-Love?" Yoongi was a bit taken aback by the affectionate nickname. Yeah, they did call each other a lot of different names. But Seokjin sounded so genuine with it.

"Ah, sorry. Do you not like it?" Seokjin asks, rubbing the back of his neck. A small habit he has when he gets embarrassed 

"No, it's not that hyung... I just wasn't expecting it," Yoongi admits, playing with Seokjin's soiled shirt, hiding the blush on his face by looking down.

"Well, it's true then. Yoongi, I'm not sure if you've noticed... But, I care about you, a lot... Like more than I probably should. And honestly, it's weird for me to like... To like you. Because, well, because you're a man, and so am I and just- I don't even know if you're into guys... I've known I am into guys, well, into you, for a while and I've just been to scared to-" Seokjin's nervous rant was stopped when Yoongi placed a gentle and soft finger to his hyungs plush lips.

"Is this really the best time to confess to me hyung?" Yoongi says, a small smile gracing his features. "I just finished crying." He chuckles a little.

Seokjin immediately took that as a rejection and his expression fell. He was slightly upset that Yoongi was laughing at him.

"Hyung, hyung look at me please," Yoongi says gently and waits for Seokjin to do as he was asked before he spoke again. "Jinnie, I'm not rejecting you. Just... I want you to ask me out with a little more style, okay?" Yoongi gave an affectionate smile and takes the hand on Seokjin's lips and gently caresses his cheek.

"R-Really? You're into boys?" Seokjin asks, a little surprised.

"I'm into you hyung, is that good enough?"

"Y-Yeah," Seokjin says with a smile and goes to hug Yoongi. Only the smaller boy stops him.

"Hyung, you might want to take your shirt off first," Yoongi says, chuckling softly again. Seokjin, although embarrassed, was glad to hear Yoongi laughing again.

He quickly agreed and tugged off his shirt, tossing it on the floor since it was ruined. Then, and only then, does Yoongi smile even more and cuddle very close to Seokjin. A happy, yet tired, smile gracing his features.

"Good night hyung... I'm sorry for troubling you," Yoongi says softly, voice already drifting as he's about to fall asleep.

"Yoongi, you're no trouble to me," Seokjin says, trying to catch Yoongi before he falls asleep.

"Mmm, sure hyung," He mumbles before drifting off into a soft and peaceful sleep.

Seokjin just smiles and whispers softly to the other boy, "good night love." 

Soon after, he cuddles close to Yoongi and holds him protectively. Eventually, the warmth of the other boy helps him fall asleep, and it was one of the most peaceful nights in his life.

That is, until Yoongi started sleeping in his hyungs bed regularly and every time, they both slept peacefully. Neither of them waking up late in the night any more.

Yoongi did cry occasionally, as did Seokjin. But now they have each other to cry to. Everyone else noticed a change in the two eldest, and they all supported them. Which made both of them cry, but this time, it's happy tears.

They all lived out peaceful lives as they continued to make music and perform. And Seokjin and Yoongi helped each other unwind after shows as well. ;)


End file.
